Transpercé par l'ange OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: TheGazettE - pas de pairing particulier. Il l'aime mais il n'en a pas le droit. Il l'oberve de loin ... Il en souffre de plus en plus.


Transpercé par l'ange.

Titre : Transpercé par l'ange.

Auteur : Satsuki

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. La PSC veut pas me les prêter !!!!

Pairing : As you want ! J'en vois pas un en particulier donc c'est comme vous voulez. [Dites moi lequel vous avez vu !]

Genre: One-shot, bi-shonen, death fic [NIARK NIARK NIARK]

Rating: tout public

Note de l'auteur: Ecrit comme ça en écoutant GAMA, LEECH et GLASS SKIN. Ouais ya aucun rapport entre le OS et la playlist !

*****************

Je ne me noierais dans ses bras, je cesserais de respirer lorsque je serais avec lui. Je deviendrais aveugle dès que je le regarderais. Je serais sourd à toutes ses paroles.

Parce qu'un homme ne peut pas côtoyer une telle personne, parce qu'un homme ne peut pas aimer un ange sans être puni.

C'est un véritable ange qui est apparu ce jour-là, il est venu me délivrer de mon monde de tristesse, de noirceur. Mon monde de dépressif.

J'avais peut-être connu l'Enfer avant de le rencontrer en fin de compte.

L'avant et l'après sont si différents. Je suis passé de l'Enfer au Paradis pour repartir à la case départ.

Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Voila la première pensée qui m'est venu lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments. J'aimais celui que je ne devais pas aimer. Ma raison m'intimait de l'oublier, de faire abstraction de ce sentiment, de fuir loin, là où mes yeux ne pourraient plus se poser sur lui. Mon cœur me disait le contraire. Je devais m'approcher de lui, le regarder, l'aimer un peu plus. Vivre à ses côtés.

Mais on ne vit pas au côté d'un ange, c'est tout simplement impossible. Alors que faire ?

Je n'ai pas fui, je n'ai pas pu, il m'attirait, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de sa perfection. Fuir loin de lui et ne plus pouvoir le voir, le sentir, l'entendre m'était insupportable.

Cela aurait été pire que de m'arracher le cœur pour faire disparaître ses sentiments.

Je l'aimais, je devais assumer. Garder tout cela pour moi et l'aimer en secret. Toujours garder le secret de ce sentiment interdit. Contraindre mes muscles à rester le plus loin possible de lui sans pour autant cesser de le regarder mais toujours de loin. De plus en plus loin. Pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras et tout lui avouer … lui que je l'aimais.

Il m'a fait sortir de mon Enfer dès que son regard s'est posé sur moi. Etre près de lui, c'était mon Paradis.

Mais il a bien fallu que je vole de mes propres ailes une fois mon Enfer totalement évaporé. Je suis parti, j'ai essayé de continuer à vivre dans le Paradis de tous ces souvenirs passés à ses côtés. Mais mon Paradis s'est évaporé lui aussi laissant place à un nouvel Enfer. A cause de lui…parce qu'il n'est plus là.

S'il me voyait comme ça, que ferait-il ? M'ignorerait-il ? Se précipiterait-il auprès de moi ? Me ferait-il lâcher cette lame qui découpe la peau de mes poignets ?

Et à cet instant, lui dirais-je que c'est à cause de lui, parce que je l'aime. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.

J'aimerais tant qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de compassion à mon égard, comme autrefois, qu'il ne me rejette pas.

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais si mal sans moi. Excuse-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je suis si bête, de ne pas l'avoir vu avant._

_Tu es un ami, un ami très cher, mon ami le plus cher. Je serais ce que tu veux, pour toi. Fais-moi esclave si cela allège ton chagrin. Je suis idiot, de ne pas t'avoir vu, de me pas m'être rendu compte de toi, de ton regard si insistant dans mon dos, de tes brèves apparitions à l'horizon._

_Je t'ai tant fait souffrir, toi qui à l'air d'être encore un enfant._

_Pardonne-moi. Toi, si pâle ; toi, si triste ; toi, que j'aime tant. Je te considérais comme mon plus fidèle ami, comme celui que j'avais réussi à sauver de la souffrance et des larmes. Et regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi._

_Tu t'es fait si mal, avec cette maudite lame. Ton sang, sur mes mains, sur le sol, partout. Tout est rouge ici et cet odeur d'âcre, amer, odeur de rouille et de cannelle. Odeur qui me brûle les yeux et le cœur. Je mêle mes larmes aux tiennes qui s'échappent encore de tes yeux clos._

_Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi._

_Je t'aime tant. Tu me fais tant souffrir, tant pleurer. Mon cœur est si lourd, je vais me le crever._

Un ange pleure au dessus de mon corps inanimé. Je te regarde d'en haut, finalement, je suis accepté au Paradis. Je te regarde souffrir, pourquoi ? Un ange qui pleure pour moi, qui souffre à cause de moi. Un ange qui meurt pour moi. Il s'est tué pour moi.

_Les anges pleurent lorsqu'ils sont tristes, se tuent lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas supporter la douleur…comme les humains. Je n'ai pas toujours été un ange, j'étais comme toi avant, quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'être fort mais qui renferme plus de secret qu'il ne voudrait avouer. Quelqu'un qui vit dans son univers empli de chagrin et de douleur. Mais on m'a aidé à en sortir, alors j'ai voulu aider les autres à mon tour. Tu as été le premier. Tu es devenu mon ami. Mais il fallait que j'aide d'autres personnes et je me suis éloigné de toi, à contre cœur. Mais je ne t'oubliais pas, mon ami. J'enfermais juste mes sentiments dans mon cœur espérant qu'il y resterait à jamais. Je ne voulais pas te contraindre à m'aimer comme un amant._

Mais je t'aimais, je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais, que tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce que je voulais t'avouer, que je t'aimais mais comme un amant. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je souhaite que tu m'aimes.

_Mes sentiments sont les mêmes que ceux que tu me portes._

Mais il est trop tard maintenant, pour ce dire je t'aime.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard tant que nous sommes ensemble._

Je t'aimerais alors toute l'éternité durant.

_Ainsi soit-il !_


End file.
